Poppies And Bluebells
by Tanglepie
Summary: Chikaru's love for Miyuki burns stronger every day, but when she finally admits her true feelings, will the two student council presidents be able to be together? Mainly MiyukixChikaru, rated M for later chapters.
1. A Prayer

Hi everyone, I've got myself into a bit of a Strawberry Panic mood recently. Usually I write about canon pairings, or popular pairings when I end up writing...But Miyuki and Chikaru happen to be a pairing that I happen to quite like. The idea of this story came to me out of nowhere, and I don't quite know what I'm going to do with it yet, but I hope you all like the start of this story nonetheless. J

_**x. Poppies And Bluebells .x**_

"Miyuki..." A gentle voice whispered, that small sound piercing the silence of the room. The room was very dimly lit, the only light came from the gap in the curtains where the bright moonlight shone through; only enough to highlight some of the nearby furniture. The rest of the room was in a cold darkness.

"Miyuki..." The voice came again, a little louder and desperate, it came out more as a whimper. Not only did the voice break the silence, but then came the shuffling of the thin bed covers and pleading sobs. Eventually, a girl shot up in her bed, cold sweat being flung off her face at the sudden movement.

"MIYUKI!" The call came from the girl who'd sat up. She gasped for breath, staring at the black space in front of her. Her whole body trembled from the fear of her latest nightmare and tears rolled down her pale, soft cheeks. When she came to terms with the fact that she'd only had a bad dream, she sighed softly, and ran a hand through her jet black hair.

There was no use in trying to get back to sleep now, she was awake, as well as terrified that if she drifted away into slumber again, her frightening dreams may come back to haunt her. She slid out of her bed, a little shaky on her feet, but felt around for the light switch on the wall by her rooms wall. Light filled the room in a blinding flash, and the raven haired girl tried to get her amber eyes to adjust to the light by squeezing her eyes shut and blinking a few times.

As she got used to her room being filled with the warm light, and moved towards her desk and picked up her silver watch, which she strapped around her wrist before checking the time. _Ah...It's only just passed 4 in the morning... _She thought to herself, a frown now upon her beautiful, young face. That frown eventually became a smile, as she scuttled over to her slippers to slide them carefully onto her feet, and pulled the sleeves of her very large nightgown up to cover her shoulders.

With that last move, she headed towards the door of her room and carefully opened it to make her quiet, sneaky get away. Luckily for Chikaru, her room wasn't anywhere near any of the sisters' rooms and she was relatively sure that no soul would be awake at that early hour. But still, with a conscious, determined look spread across her face, she wandered to the large doors that connected the Lulim dorms to the Miator dorms.

She was determined to get to where she wished to go, and nobody would stop her. She smiled to herself. _Oh, Chikaru...Look at what you're getting yourself into... _A small laugh escaped her lips as she crept through the doors, taking care not to make it creak. _This isn't the first time you've done this...Do you really love this girl? _She began to ask herself a stream of questions before arriving in front of one room that, within the past couple of months, she had visited a handful of times with nobody knowing about her trips.

This would just be another one of those times. Chikaru's heart began to pound against her chest, and a slight blush spread across her cheeks. _I'm just checking that she's okay... _She told herself, as if she was trying to calm down the panic that now swept across her heart. _No, it was just a dream...She'll be fine...But if she's not... _She shook her head angrily. _Damn it, Chikaru! Just peek in and check! _Taking a deep breath, she opened the door slowly, peeking her head round to see that she wasn't greeted by darkness like she'd expected and seen all of the other times she'd visited, but a bedside light was left on.

"Miyuki..." Chikaru whispered, looking at the singular bed in the room. _She's okay... _She thought, as she looked towards the sleeping shape of the Miator student council president. Even as she thought this, and knew of her safety, she began to approach the woman as if she didn't believe herself or what she could see in front of her own eyes.

Slowly, she lowered herself to the side of the bed, so her face was close to her sleeping friend. A small giggle escaped her lips as she moved one of her small, pale hands to move a stray piece of Miyuki's hair away from her face.

_You're _obsessed, _Chikaru. That's what you are. _A voice in Chikaru's head spoke out, and her smile faded into a look of sorrow. _You just want to hold her, kiss her, make her yours... If you loved her so much, you would of made a move. _Chikaru looked down sadly as she thought to herself. She wasn't entirely sure if it was love, or merely a longing to get close to the girl whom she looked up to.

Ignoring her minds protests, she knelt down on the floor where she was and got herself comfortable. She knew that if Miyuki, or anyone else for that matter, was to see Chikaru there...Her reputation would be ruined, even the kind-hearted Miyuki wouldn't forgive her.

Despite the war going on in her head, she put her hands together and closed her eyes. "Lord, you know I do not ask much of you, but please hear my prayer." She whispered softly, her voice barely even audible.

"Please, take care of Miyuki. Please make sure nothing bad ever becomes of her, and make sure that she remains healthy and unharmed..." Her prayer continued, and her eyes closed tighter. "Please, Lord, I know about her engagement. If you have been looking down upon me and watching me...Us...You would know that I'm not a terrible person..."

She cringed at her last selfish request. "...And, I beg you...If she needs anybody...Light her path to bring her to me. Thank you, Lord." She nodded briefly as her quiet prayer was uttered, and hoped that it had reached her God and have mercy on her aching heart.

When she eventually opened her eyes, the light of dawn was shining into the small room. Chikaru immediately panicked, and was grateful to see that Miyuki was still sleeping soundly. Smiling, she got to her feet and walked towards the door as silently as she could manage.

As she began to take her leave, she heard a groggy voice from behind her. "...Ch-Chikaru...?" Panic and fear swelled in Chikaru's chest, but she didn't dare look back as she closed the door behind her as she walked out into the corridor. She would make out like she had never been in the room to begin with...And with that thought, she ran straight back to her own room to prepare herself for the weekend that was upon her.


	2. A Quiet Conversation

_**x. A quiet conversation .x**_

At breakfast, Chikaru sat by herself at the table. She began to regret not attempting to fall back to sleep, but at least she knew that her precious Miyuki was safe. Her stomach churned as she remembered being caught, but she ignored the feeling and resumed eating as calmly as she would any other day.

_If she asks...I'll deny it. I know that lying is so, so wrong...But I can't let Miyuki know how I feel. Not yet. _Chikaru stared at her food, her cutlery lingering in between her fingers. She suddenly didn't feel hungry. Sighing, she picked up her napkin and dabbed at her mouth before jumping at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Good morning, Chikaru." The raven haired girls panic died down a little at the sight of the silver haired ex Etoile, who only recently had her duties passed on to Amane and Hikari. _Another older student whom I admire..._

"Good morning, Shizuma. I trust you are well this morning?" She smiled politely at the woman in front of her, her attempts to act natural seemed to be working. That, or Shizuma didn't want to pester her to find out what was wrong.

"Very well, thank you. Nagisa and I will be leaving the grounds later on to go into town. We decided that it would be fun to bring Tamao and Miyuki along with us..." Chikaru saw exactly where this was going, "...And we were wondering if you'd like to come along, also? Nagisa see's you as quite a good friend. Any friend of Nagisa's is a friend of mine."

Shizuma smiled warmly, yet her gaze still held all the authority that it had done in the past. However, Chikaru began to feel sick just at the mention of Miyuki's name. Chikaru stood up and grinned casually at the student whom she looked up to. "I'm afraid I'll have to refuse the offer, Shizuma...I have some things to do today, and..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the one person she really couldn't bare to see at that moment in time.

The blue haired girl rested her gaze upon Chikaru, her brown eyes flickering slightly. She hesitantly approached Shizuma and Chikaru, her eyes not tearing away from the dark haired girl for a second. "Are you asking Chikaru to accompany us today, Shizuma?" She asked coolly.

"I did, Miyuki." Shizuma responded with a smile, and Chikaru shuffled in the spot where she stood, rather uncomfortable at the tension between herself and the Miator student council president.

"And I'm afraid I've had to decline the offer. I've got some stuff to do today, you see...Quite a lot of stuff! And I'm not feeling too well, either." She interrupted with a smile. Miyuki frowned at the girl, yet her eyes were warm and questioning at Chikaru's obvious lie.

"That's a shame..." Shizuma spoke as she looked at Miyuki, and her best friend smiled warmly at her. It seemed as if she was hesitant to move her calm gaze from Chikaru to look into the face of her silver haired friend.

"If it's okay, Shizuma, I'd like to stay behind and help Chikaru with whatever she has to do." Chikaru began to panic about Miyuki's offer. "I'm sure Amane and Hikari would have nothing planned for today. Besides, Chikaru couldn't possibly get much work done if she is feeling unwell, correct?"

Miyuki falsely smiled at Chikaru, and she began to feel even weaker about the offer. A look passed between the two older girls eyes, as if they were speaking without words. Shizuma stared thoughtfully, and shrugged. "That's your loss, I suppose. But if you're so attached to Astraea Hill, you may as well stay. I thought you were excited about actually leaving this dump for a day." Shizuma spoke with a teasing grin and walked away with a small wave.

"A-Ah, Miyuki! No, please, go with Shizuma and the others! I can deal with things on my own here!" Chikaru spoke, getting flustered as Miyuki turned to slowly look at her. She wore a serious frown on her face and Chikaru, without thinking, swallowed hard and ran towards the Lulim building.

As she approached her own school, running through a pathway surrounded by tree's, she tripped over something on the ground and fell down to her bare knees, and she stopped herself from falling completely with her hands. She began to panic as she heard quick footsteps behind her, and she flinched as she felt something grab the back of her shirt.

"Chikaru Minamoto." Her calm voice rang out as she pulled Chikaru to her feet, but the black haired girl stood timidly looking down at the ground in front of her. "I need to have a word with you about early on this morning." Her voice was strict, and Chikaru took this as her chance to worm away with her own sweetness.

"This morning, Miyuki?" She smiled softly. "First time I've seen you today was at breakfast...Is this about me not wishing to go to town with the others?" Her sweet smile nearly broke down Miyuki's barrier. But two could play at that game...Chikaru was such a sucker.

Miyuki leaned in and cupped Chikaru's face in her soft hand, and leaned in slightly. This motion was enough to turn Chikaru's pale skin a deep shade of pink. "As your upperclassman, even if we don't attend the same school, I demand that you tell me what you were up to in my room this morning...After all..." Her fingers brushed the pale skin, making Chikaru shudder and turn very flustered.

"...There's no mistaking that soft black hair." She whispered, and Chikaru felt about ready to break down where she was stood. _What is Miyuki doing! _She screamed in her mind. This had never happened before; the Miator student had NEVER laid a finger on her before now. She found the words spilling out of her mouth before she could even think about them.

"I had a bad dream..." She mumbled, her amber eyes staring at the ground now.

"Oh? I'd expect you to go to Kizuna or Remon if you'd need some sort of comfort. What made you make your way to Miators' dorms to see me?" The blue haired girl responded.

"It was about _you_, Miyuki. I...Got worried, that's all." She admitted with a sorrowful look on her face. Miyuki was a little shocked. Before she asked what happened in the dream, Chikaru continued what had happened.

"Your man came and snatched you straight from your room and took you away, not even caring that you hadn't graduated yet...You...Tried to shove him away, calling for help, and nobody came..." A tear rolled down Chikaru's pale face now, and small sobs escaped her lips.

"I came for you, Miyuki...But by then, it was too late, and he'd knocked you down and left you unconscious on the ground...No matter how much I tried to wake you, you just wouldn't..." She couldn't continue talking; she backed away from Miyuki, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut. She let the tears fall, but turned away from Miyuki. She didn't want her to see any more of this.

"Chikaru..I don't understand. We've never been close, so..I don't see why you would dream something like that...?" Miyuki frowned in confusion, but as she saw the fifth year girl sobbing still, she wrapped her arms gently around Chikaru's waist.

"If you came to check on me...It's okay. I'm right here." She hushed softly into Chikaru's ear; making her sobs cease a little. She moved the pale hand from Chikaru's mouth, and kissed her long fingers gently. The only noise coming from Chikaru now were small sniffles, and the raven haired girl became grateful that Miyuki was holding her from behind. She wouldn't be able to see the dark blush forming on her cheeks.

With one last kiss on her hand, Miyuki backed away. "Maybe my Chikaru should go to get a little sleep, hey? Now that she knows that Miyuki isn't going anywhere..." Miyuki's voice was calm, gentle and understanding. Yet carried a hint of childishness, hoping to calm down the fifth year girl in front of her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone of this. It will be between the two of us."

"What will you do with your day now...?" Chikaru whimpered, still facing away from the older woman. "I ruined your day plans with my foolish lies..."

"I'll call Shizuma and catch up with her, don't worry...I only needed to find out why you felt the need to see me at such a ridiculously early time in the morning. I just didn't think you'd appreciate me talking about it in front of everybody." She walked away from the black haired girl, and called behind her;

"And if you need me...For anything at all...You can look for me later."

Chikaru's heart was pounding, and she looked down at the fingers which Miyuki had kissed with her soft, loving lips.

_She's difficult...I wonder if she's picked up on how I feel...I can only hope that she feels the same for me. _Chikaru wandered back to the strawberry dorms to catch up on her sleep. She believed that she would like to see the other girl later on. _Even if I'm not ready to confess my feelings...I'd like to get close to her._


	3. An Invitation?

_**x. An Invitation? .x**_

When Chikaru woke up, the sun had already began to set. She stretched and yawned, before realising with a small gasp that she'd slept through most of the day. Groaning softly, she checked her watch that was stilled strapped to her wrist.

"Hngh...Almost 5..." She mumbled to herself, as she buried her hands in her face, recalling what had happened earlier with Miyuki. _She called me her Chikaru..._She realised, blinking slowly. _And...She kissed my hand, and held me, and..._She shook her head angrily.

"Hush, Chikaru!" The raven haired girl spoke out loud to herself in a stern voice, before sighing in defeat. "You're over thinking...She probably didn't mean it in the way you're hoping she meant it...Silly girl." She smiled, and got up to stretch her aching limbs, to be disturbed by a heavy knocking on her door. She was hoping to get a shower...

"Who is it?" Chikaru called out, approaching the door with caution. She leaped back in shock as the door swung open, revealing a very red faced Shion. "...Can I help you?" Chikaru stifled a laugh, but the blonde glared at her with cold eyes.

"Minamoto. Have you seen Rokujo? She demanded, glaring at the black haired girl in front of her. The smaller girl giggled a little, ignoring the icy blue glare that was aimed at her.

"Shion, you don't have to be so formal all of the time...Just call me Chikaru. I've said this to you countless times now!" Chikaru spoke with a smile on her face at all times. As she commented on Shion's behaviour, the blonde haired girl began to blush and scowl more than what she was already doing.

"Don't comment on the way I talk, Minamoto! I'm merely trying to sound more formal as I need to find Miator's president at once!" She responded through clenched teeth, and when the Lulim president looked at her with one eyebrow raised. That wasn't really a reason to be so formal at all...

"Well, if it helps, I don't know where she is at this moment in time...However, she did leave with Shizuma and Nagisa early on today to go into town." She informed a very angry Spica president. A growl came from Shion's lips as she stormed out of the room, yelling to herself;

"I swear, Miyuki Rokujo! You try to make EVERYTHING difficult for me!"

-x-

By the time Chikaru had showered and put on some fresh clothes, the sun was beginning to set. However, with the setting sun turning the sky a brilliant shade of red, the Lulim president was struck with a sudden burst of energy. Being an important member of the school council, she needn't worry about the curfew. She was practically one of the head sisters favourite students anyway.

She ran from the Strawberry Dorms to the lake in the middle of Astraea hill; her long black hair flowing behind her like a shadow. There was a certain place by the lake that always brought her inspiration; whether it was for new clubs, a costume, or even her school work. The calming atmosphere relaxed the girl.

As she made it to the lake, she threw her shoes off and immediately stepped into the cold water. Everybody knew that if they couldn't find Chikaru, chances are, she'd be right in that very spot. She watched the clear water turn from red, to the colour of the night. All the while, she was singing softly to herself...if she wanted to, she could join a school choir, or better yet, form her own singing club. However, singing was something that Chikaru only did on her own, when she was all by herself without her little sisters in Lulim following her all day like a mother duck.

_Can you take me where you go?  
To the place where fairytales are real...  
Where the sky is never ending,  
Where we sail above the clouds...  
Can you take me where you go?  
To that wonderland only you can see...  
I have wished on falling stars,  
I have kept the dream alive..._

"Such beautiful singing. I'm surprised."

Chikaru jumped at the familiar voice that came from behind her, and for a moment she was too afraid and nervous to turn around and see whom it belonged to. She then heard feet gently wading through the water until the girl she had heard was stood directly behind her; a voice hot against her ear.

"With such an angelic voice like that, you could join a choir...You'd even rival Yaya or Hikari..." Chikaru shuddered slightly, but took in the words that the girl was telling her.

"I didn't think you'd come looking for me, Miyuki..." She whispered softly, and let out a small gasp as long, gentle arms wrapped themselves around her waist gently, and pulled her into the body behind her. Her heart began pounding heavily, and her eyes widened in shock. She was positive that Miyuki could feel her heartbeat pounding through her body...

"You didn't seem to accept my invitation to see me..." The blue haired girl whispered next to Chikaru's ear.

"Invitation...? You said to find you if I needed you..." Her pale skin turned a dark shade of pink. "For anything, that is..." Chikaru added on quickly, and as she felt Miyuki's grip loosen, her hands grabbed onto the slim arms tightly to prevent her from letting go.

"I thought you would get my hint, Chikaru-chan..." The raven haired girl shuddered at the way Miyuki called her 'chan'...Was she talking down on her to make her feel like a child? _Two can play that game._ She smiled, a deeper blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki-oneesama...Sometimes I need an intelligent and wise girl to show me what she means..." Miyuki let out a little chuckle, and held Chikaru a little tighter.

Everything went silent.

"...Miyuki..."

"Yes, Chikaru?"

"...Am I dreaming?" Another chuckle escaped Miyuki's lips, and a tear secretly rolled down Chikaru's cheek. _No!_ _Don't laugh! I'm being serious...Miyuki wouldn't hold me this way..._

"Sleep with me tonight, Chikaru..." Miyuki spoke in a serious tone as she whispered to the girl. She felt the girl she was holding tightly jump in shock a little, but smiled at the way she turned and blushed at her. _She looks so sweet..._

"M-Miyuki...!" Chikaru gasped, panicking at the request. She didn't even know if she was ready for that! How could Miyuki be so certain that was what she wanted if they weren't even together!

"Just for tonight...Share a bed with me..." Chikaru's heart stopped pounding as hard. _Damn it, Chikaru! Get your head out of the gutter! _"I miss how it feels...Having another body lay by my side...The body of a girl whom I admire...Knowing that they're sleeping right beside me..." Miyuki was dismissing Chikaru's mistake and hugged her tightly.

The raven haired girl took her upperclassman's hand within her own, and led her out of the water to collect their shoes and head back to the Strawberry dorms.

"Of course I'll stay the night with you, Miyuki...I'll be grateful of the chance to get close to you..." A smile was shared and hands were held tightly within one another's.

-x-

_Damn, I'm really on a roll with this story! xD I've been writing up chapters all day! These two are so fun to write about...Miyuki's serious attitude, and Chikaru's sweet nature. It's so much fun! 8D Expect another update soon, because I'm really beginning to get into this one...Finally, Chikaru is getting somewhere! ;3_


	4. Falling For You?

_**x. Falling For You? .x**_

Chikaru followed Miyuki back to the dormitories. A blush formed on her pale cheeks as she stared at the soft azure hair in front of her, and she couldn't help her eyes wandering...She had feminine shoulders and her arms were rather slender. Her waist was small, but that only lead to make her look much more curvier with her larger hips.

Chikaru placed a hand on her chest, blushing a little more. _I don't understand why I long to touch her so much... _She bit her lip as she went to continue her visual exploration of the upperclassman's body, but she was stopped in her tracks as Miyuki turned to look at her with a warm smile.

"What would you prefer to do? Go through the gates, or be a little more adventurous and climb over instead?" Miyuki's lips turned into a mischievous grin as Chikaru looked behind Miyuki, and noticed that they were already in front of the gates that prevented them from getting to their destination.

"You know, Miyuki, I do know another way to get inside..." She stopped speaking as Miyuki stepped forward and leaned down so her face was directly in front of the raven haired girls; brown eyes meeting amber.

"Well right now, you have two options." Miyuki's mischievous smile was then greeted by Chikaru's own innocent expression.

"How do you plan on getting through the gates, Miyuki? Breaking them down?" Her question was answered as Miyuki revealed a small chain around her neck, which was holding quite a large silver key. Chikaru gasped in shock and stared at Miyuki with wide eyes.

"How on earth did you get hold of that?" She asked, reaching out to take the key from Miyuki to get a better look at it. It was indeed the key to the gate, and her gaze hit the blue haired girl again as she giggled at Chikaru's shock.

"Well, the Head Sister has left Astraea Hill for a weeklong vacation, and entrusted me with the duty of holding the key, letting in and punishing any students if necessary, who aren't back by curfew. You should of seen Shion's face when she found out. She's convinced that she'd do a better job." Chikaru let out a small laugh; so that's why Shion was scouring around the school, aiming to get hold of Miyuki...

"Oh, Chikaru, I was hoping you'd be a bit more adventurous and dare to climb up..." Miyuki spoke as she slid the key into the gates keyhole, and as she looked behind her, she was shocked to see that Chikaru wasn't there. She let out a panicked gasp as she saw the raven haired girl scrabbling up the wall next to the gate, but she didn't dare touch Chikaru in case she slipped and fell.

"Chikaru!"

"I'll show you who's adventurous!" Chikaru looked down at Miyuki with a cheeky grin on her face, and Miyuki began to tremble in fear and panic. With her wavering hands, she shoved the key back into the gate and opened them, looking back up at Chikaru.

"I was joking! Please, get down from there before you fall and hurt yourself!" _Oh God, this girl is worse than Nagisa when it comes to a challenge... _Miyuki began to panic even more as she saw that Chikaru wasn't dropping her challenge, and climbed to the top of the wall. Miyuki relaxed a little, as she saw that the girl had made it to the top, but then there was getting back down uninjured...

Chikaru let out a loud triumphant laugh, and pointed at Miyuki with a grin spread across her face. "Chikaru never backs down from a challenge; and she always aims to please!" Her pointed finger then turned into a 'peace' sign, and Miyuki began to worry again. _Chikaru, don't get so bigheaded when you're still in a worrisome situation!_

"That's all well and good, Chikaru, but please! Get down this inst-" She was cut short, and dread shot though her body. Chikaru slipped, and fell over backwards, sliding off the wall and landed on the other side with a dull thud. "Chikaru...Chikaru!" Miyuki screamed, tears falling down her face as she ran to the other side of the gate, not looking back to see it close behind her.

She saw the raven haired girl sprawled on the floor on her back, and she daren't approach her. Instead, the azure haired president dropped to her knees and cried into her hands as she stared at her friend. She hated the bitter sting that stabbed her heart as she thought of that word. _Friend. We could of been more but now she probably won't forgive me if she pulls through! _Miyuki sobbed harder into her hands, but her sobs were cut short as voice rang out.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-owwww...Ne, Miyuki, what are you crying for...?" Miyuki moved her hands from her tearstained face to see Chikaru sitting up, rubbing her head and messing up the red bows tied to her hair. "It's lucky that bush beside me broke my fall, or I could of been in the infirmary for a while..." Miyuki ran to the younger girl immediately and pulled her close, right into her arms, on her lap.

"Oh, Chikaru...You foolish little girl..." She whispered, tears still falling, spilling kisses onto the top of Chikaru's head, turning the dark haired girls pale skin on her cheeks a deep shade of red. She longed for those kisses to be spilled onto her lips, THAT would make her feel better, but she didn't dare say a thing. Instead, she turned around so she straddled Miyuki's hips, and hugged her tightly.

"Miyuki, sweetie...Don't cry; I'm okay...I'm right here, there's no damage and I'm perfectly okay..."

"But it's my fault, you could of broken your neck, or your spine, falling the way you did..."

"But I _didn't_, my flower..." Chikaru kissed Miyuki's cheek softly, and the older girl couldn't help but feel a little irritated at herself. She should be comforting Chikaru and making sure she's okay, yet, Chikaru is the one being a sweet little angel to _her_ and making sure _she's_ okay. Typical Chikaru.

The dark haired girl picked herself up and held her hand out for Miyuki to take, which she gladly did, and pulled her up to her feet. Silently, the two girls headed to the dormitories, until Chikaru stopped and looked at Miyuki. "Hey, do you mind if I go back to my own room first and get a change of clothes for tonight and tomorrow? If you'd still like me to stay with you tonight, that is."

"Of course, shall I come with you or would you prefer it if we meet up in my room?" Miyuki asked, intertwining her fingers with Chikaru's and holding the pale hand in hers tightly.

"I'll go on my own, I think...I'll meet up with you soon." Chikaru responded with a smile, and hesitantly let go of the older girls hand to dash off into the direction of her own room. Miyuki smiled warmly in the younger girls direction, before shaking her head gently, walking back to her own room.

-x-

The dark haired girl walked into her own room and immediately dashed to her dresser, trying to find fitting clothes for both the night and day. She didn't want to show too much skin in front of Miyuki, so for her nightwear, she pulled out a long sleeved shirt and baggy pyjama bottoms.

She took more care trying to decide what she would wear the next day. She pulled out a red skirt and black leggings, along with a long sleeved black shirt and red jumper. She didn't care too much about looking good; it was getting colder and colder each day at Astraea Hill as winter was nearing its peak. Besides, Sunday was day for her to chill out before getting on with her school work once again...And she planned to spend it relaxing, hopefully with Miyuki.

She changed her underwear, and got into her pyjama's before putting her other clothes neatly into a black bag. She took the bows out of her hair and placed them into the bag also, before brushing her hair. The brush then went into the bag and she smiled to herself, now satisfied enough to head to Miyuki's room. She switched off the light and closed the door, before running as fast as she could to Miyuki. She was truly beginning to like this woman more and more.

-x-

_I couldn't help adding in a little problem in the chapter, but really, it's for the better. That incident could of only made the two girls fall a little harder for each other. ;D Well, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, because I'm certainly enjoying writing it. :3_


	5. Confessions

_**x. Confessions .x**_

Miyuki groaned softly, her eyes closed as she stepped into the shower. The hot spray hit her face, and she ran her delicate fingers through her hair, before running her hands down the rest of her body, that was being soaked by the water. Slowly opening her eyes, she began to think.

_Maybe Chikaru should have a shower when she arrives...She was stood in the lake in the cold weather for a very long time...I'd rather she didn't get ill..._Miyuki sighed as her hands continued to run down her body. _Chikaru..._Her right hand slid down her stomach, reaching her shaved crotch. Her eyes closed as she slowly ran two fingers between her legs, before whimpering slightly and fell softly against the wall. "Ch-Chikaru..."

Her eyes snapped open; she moved her hand away and reached for the conditioner on a small shelf to take her mind off the dull aching in the place between her legs. _I can't do that when Chikaru is coming over soon..._ She ran the bottles contents through her hair, the bathroom now filled with the scents of wild flowers. Miyuki didn't often use this conditioner because of its expense, but Chikaru staying in her room tonight would be a perfect excuse to use it.

As she washed the rest of her body, her mind didn't stray away from thoughts of Chikaru. She knew that she liked the Lulim president. She liked her quite a lot. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the raven haired girl still had feelings for Shion...They dated for a little while in the past; for 5 months, if Miyuki remembered correctly. Why would the Lulim princess like someone as dull as Miator's strict president anyway? Miyuki had no chance.

But she wanted to talk to Chikaru. Tonight.

-x-

Chikaru knocked on Miyuki's door and after a short wait, she came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to answer. Shrugging, she opened the door and peeked in. _Huh...Miyuki isn't in here...Maybe she's in the shower..._She walked into the room, looking around a little until something caught her eye. Tilting her head curiously, she walked over to the desk at the back of Miyuki's room.

There were 3 photo frames, all containing pictures that must mean something to Miyuki. The first picture was of a young azure haired girl next to a silver haired girl, and Chikaru stifled a laugh. This must of been Miyuki and Shizuma in their first year of Miator, and even in the 6 year old picture, the two girls looked very pretty. It was clear even then that they'd grow into beautiful women.

Moving onto the next picture, sadness pricked at her heart. It was a picture of Shizuma, her arms wrapped around a black haired girl. It had been so long since she'd seen what Kaori looked like and she was surprised that she recognised her since she had nothing to do with her, being in different schools and all. It was so unfortunate that she had died...At such a young age, too. Shizuma was distraught, but now that she had Nagisa, things should look up for her. The next photo surprised Chikaru, but she couldn't help but smile.

It was a picture of the 3 Student Council Presidents, herself, Miyuki and Shion. That didn't surprise her, really. But what did was the fact that it was the one picture where Miyuki got so angry that she nearly threatened the Head Sister in order to get another one taken, because she absolutely hated how she looked. Chikaru never expected this to be one of the photos that Miyuki would treasure enough to keep on her desk.

"Chikaru?" A voice sounded from behind her, and the raven haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin in shock. The shock practically doubled as she saw Miyuki stepping out of the bathroom wearing just her underwear, a towel held up to her body, her wet hair hanging from her head. Miyuki blushed a deep shade of red as she realised Chikaru was staring, and fully covered herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be here so quickly..." Miyuki mumbled in embarrassment as Chikaru looked away, a blush forming on her own cheeks. "Chikaru...Would you like to..." Miyuki moved a hand to her hair, fingering it slightly. Chikaru nodded, understanding what her upperclassman wanted and moved a chair out from underneath the desk for Miyuki to sit on. "D-Don't look..." She older girl stuttered, as she moved the towel away and pulled on her own nightwear before sitting on the chair in front of Chikaru.

Pulling a hair dryer out from underneath the desk, Chikaru began to get to work with drying Miyuki's hair, gently running her fingers through the short azure locks in front of her. The two girls were quiet until Chikaru broke the silence, leaning down to Miyuki so she could hear her better over the hairdryer. "You have such soft hair, Miyuki...I'm so jealous! I could stand here playing with it all night..."

"Thank you, Chikaru..." Miyuki responded, and the two girls fell silent again. Chikaru was grateful for Miyuki's hair drying so quickly. She put down the object and wrapped her arms gently around Miyuki's shoulders, crouching down so her lips were level with the older girls ear.

"Miyuki..." She whispered. "Why did you ask me to come here tonight?" Miyuki took a deep breath and sighed; she hoped that Chikaru would go with the flow as usual and not ask any questions. The best thing to do now was avoid questions, and Chikaru being this close was making her feel awkward yet flustered. She stood up, to Chikaru's shock, and smiled down at her.

"Chikaru, would you like to use the shower? I'm afraid that you may get ill, since you stayed in the lake for so long earlier."

"No thank you, I washed myself down before coming here. Besides, I don't get ill easily."

The room fell silent again until Chikaru stood up with serious eyes staring deeply into Miyuki's. "You never answered my question."

"I don't feel comfortable enough to. Don't force me." Miyuki responded absently. Chikaru stared at Miyuki in shock; Why invite her here if she didn't feel comfortable in her presence? When Miyuki saw the hurt in Chikaru's eyes, and noticed her going to pick up her little black bag, she panicked slightly. "Chikaru, don't...I didn't mean..."

"I'm sorry if you don't feel comfortable with me yet, Miyuki. I thought you were ready to open up to me. I saw the picture of all of us Student Council Presidents on your desk," Miyuki's heart skipped a beat; she noticed? "And I thought I may of actually meant something more to you. Silly, I know. I know you hated that picture, and I know you don't care much for Shion, So I thought...Oh, forget it. Don't worry, I won't hindrance you any longer tonight. Silly, silly Chikaru, thinking you were ready to talk...I'll be taking my leave now. Goodnight." Chikaru looked down to hide the tears forming in her eyes, and headed for the door.

"Chikaru!" Miyuki shouted, grabbing onto the younger girls wrist. Electricity shot up her arm at the contact, and she only held the girls hand tighter. "Don't leave me! I...I need to be with you. Around you. That's why I asked..." The older girl whispered, and Chikaru snatched her hand away and wailed as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't say that!" Miyuki was shocked at Chikaru's outburst. She thought that she'd be happy; she'd finally have someone to lean on instead of being everyone else's person to go to for help. She even got her answer! _Why is she suddenly upset?_

"That's what Shion said..." Her bag dropped to the floor and she brought her clenched fists up to her chest, as if she was holding her heart close to her where nobody could get to it. "That's why I broke up with her, 4 months ago...She lied, saying that she needed me. She never needed me! I was nothing but her worthless arm candy!" She spat the words out, and Miyuki was stunned.

"You...Broke up with Shion?" She asked, her voice quavering in shock. "She told everyone she broke up with you, that you'd had a fight and her heart couldn't be repaired...You could of told people that she was lying!"

"What would be the point, Miyuki!" Chikaru turned and looked at Miyuki with a sorrowful expression all over her face. The azure haired girl had never see her like this before. "Really...Where would it have got me? I let her tell people that to make her feel better about it. I felt so guilty, so I let her...I didn't think you'd be like her...So I..."

She stopped talking as Miyuki approached her. The older girl knew what she was going to say, but she wanted the girl to look at her, her amber eyes staring into hers, as she spoke the words she'd been dying to hear since before she got together with Shion. Miyuki walked closer until Chikaru backed off, the back of her knees colliding with the large bed behind her, making her fall back onto the soft mattress.

"So you did what...?" Miyuki whispered, her face hovering right above Chikaru's. She knew that Chikaru was scared and nervous, but she needed to hear her say the words. She needed this more than oxygen. She needed Chikaru's love; an escape from her own dull world into Chikaru's.

"...So I allowed myself to fall for you...Miyuki..." She whispered in return, and fireworks were set off in Miyuki's heart, butterflies dying to escape from her stomach. She felt Chikaru's hands grasp her shirt and hold it tightly. _She wants me to say I like her too...She can have anything that she wants of me._

"You don't understand how long I've waited to hear those words from you, my little Chikaru. I've truly fallen for you, too..." Miyuki smiled at the girl; tears fell from the amber pools belonging to the girl whom she loved. She looked so cute when she cried out of happiness, but she didn't expect Miyuki's next move.

The space between the two girls was closed, as the two girls embraced tightly. Miyuki's lips connected softly with Chikaru's, and the raven haired girls wish from earlier came true as all of Miyuki's tender kisses spilled out lovingly against Chikaru's lips. Both girls slid underneath the thick bed covers and continued kissing one another, over and over, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-x-

_A happy end to a chapter, and they've finally admitted their feelings! Can they turn back, or will they keep going forward? Well no couple can work out without some complications and bumps on the road. I'm really getting into this story, and please, review and tell me what you think! _


	6. It's Official

**x. It's Official. .x**

Miyuki awoke; blinking the sleep out of her brown eyes. She knew that her hair would be a mess, but she didn't really care. It was Sunday; her day of rest. As she stretched her arms, she yawned, and was immediately silenced as she heard a small whimper from beside her. _What a pleasant surprise! _Miyuki smiled softly at the girl whom she had shared her bed with last night, and she couldn't believe that she forgot that she was there! Then, she mentally face palmed.

_I was meant to talk to her about any possible future relationships with her last night..._She sighed to herself and gently moved Chikaru's hair from her pale face, smiling down at the Lulim Presidents sleeping form. She would gladly take this girl as her own. There was nothing stopping her now, except maybe one thing.

She grimaced at the thought of her fiancé and bit her lip before jumping as she heard Chikaru stir beside her.

"Miyuki..." She whispered softly, before stretching her fingers out to caress the azure hair in front of her. The raven haired girl gasped; this wasn't a dream. Miyuki was right in front of her. Her mind was then filled with the passionate kisses which they had shared during the night, and let another gasp escape her lips as she checked under the covers that she was still wearing her pants.

Miyuki laughed softly and kissed the girls forehead gently. "It's okay, we didn't go that far..." Chikaru sighed in relief, and looked at Miyuki in confusion as she spoke again. "Chikaru...I wanted to talk to you about something last night. I was...So scared. But after our actions, I think it's safe to say that I won't be as afraid to hear your answer. But first, would you like some tea?"

Chikaru nodded her head, before rubbing it and yawning. The Miator president went to fill the teapot after eyeing the other girl with a look full of affection. _She's so sweet and quiet in the morning..._ Miyuki filled two cups with a special tea that Tamao had taught her how to make. As the two girls drank in silence, the older girl cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Chikaru, you understand how I feel for you now, don't you?" She asked, her gaze more serious than the younger girl had ever seen from the Miator President.

"Of course, how couldn't I?" Chikaru was now serious also. A small blush formed on her cheeks. "I've never experienced kisses as loving as those...And, Miyuki, I hope you know how I feel for you, too. I've kept it all bottled up for so long now..." She looked down into her cup, which was now half empty. A smile crept on Miyuki's lips.

"Would you mind reminding me? With words, not actions...I long to hear them." Chikaru didn't hesitate to place her cup on the saucer that sat upon the small table in the middle of the room. She crawled over to Miyuki, who also placed her own cup onto the table, and allowed Chikaru to crawl upon her lap and lean against her. Chikaru grasped Miyuki's shirt tightly as she braced herself.

"Miyuki...I...I can't help myself anymore..." She whispered, her amber eyes serious. "I've liked you for so long now; I never thought you'd give me a second glance. I thought that I would be too childish for you...But, Miyuki, I...Think I might love..."

Tears welled in the younger girls eyes but as Miyuki went to wipe her tears, she didn't realise how hard the girl was leaning against her; the azure haired girl fell over backwards with Chikaru lay on top of her. The raven haired girl gasped in shock a little, but giggled at Miyuki as she was holding onto Chikaru's waist.

"I think I might love you, Miyuki..." The dark haired girls face turned from happy to sorrowful in a split second, and Miyuki panicked.

"Chikaru...I think I might love you too..." She leaned in and softly kissed the lips of the Lulim student in front of her, but Chikaru climbed off her and sat on the bed.

"Miyuki...I'm serious..." She whispered, and the older girl frowned and sat by her side, her arm moving to hold Chikaru closer.

"You make it seem like I'm not?" The younger girl shuffled away a little, and frowned at Miyuki sternly.

"I only want to give it a try if it would last. I swore I wouldn't date another girl during my time at school here after Shion." She silenced Miyuki before she could even get any words out, and shook her head gently. "We wouldn't last, Miyuki...You're engaged, you have been since you were younger and I know how excited you are about it. I'm not about to ruin any of that for you."

Chikaru went to stand up, only to be pulled back down onto the bed by the Miator student as she whispered excitedly. "You want me? You can have me. Let's give it a try, Chikaru...Let's forget everything else and do this." Chikaru had never seen such an excited, childlike look in Miyuki's face. But she couldn't throw away everything for her!

It was now Miyuki's turn to make sure Chikaru didn't talk; by pressing her lips against the other girls. "We'll think about the rest when it comes to it...But for now, Chikaru...Will you be mine?" She whispered huskily, close to Chikaru's ear. She knew the other girls answer as she threw her arms around Miyuki's waist, embracing her tightly.

"I do have just one question though..." The younger girl asked, and Miyuki looked into her eyes to let her know that she was listening. "Can we keep this whole thing quiet for now? I mean, I'd prefer to keep it between us and possibly close friends only. I don't want it getting around the school and reaching certain peoples ears...I want to be sure that we're going to be okay, stable, and take care of each other." He face was determined.

_I can't shake the feeling that she's concerned about what Shion will think. _Miyuki thought to herself, but smiled at Chikaru nonetheless. "Alright, that's fine. But I won't be able to keep this from Shizuma..." Worry was plastered upon Chikaru's face now. "Don't worry, she can keep a secret! She may accidentally spill it to Nagisa, but she wouldn't tell a soul. She respects you."

Chikaru's pale cheeks turned a light pink colour. "Well, I think that Kagome would find out without me even telling her anyway...She knows what people are thinking and feeling just by looking in their eyes...I won't be able to disguise my happiness." She giggled slightly and walked over to her bag.

"What are you up to now?"

"Getting into fresh clothes, of course!" She winked at Miyuki, as she looked dumbfounded. "It's just gone past 11, and I want to take you somewhere today." Chikaru began to slide off the clothes she had been wearing, replacing them with fresh clothes. Miyuki turned away to respect Chikaru's privacy, and simply looked out of the window with a frown on her face.

"Is this place indoors?"

"Hmm, sort of...Not exactly."

"Have you seen what it's like outside! The ground is covered in snow!"

"Even better!" Chikaru grinned and finished pulling on her jumper. "Relax, Miyuki. We'll be okay!" She giggled as Miyuki shuddered at the thought of being outside in the snow. She hated the bitter cold weather. "You'd better get ready soon, because I won't wait for you!" Chikaru grinned as she grabbed her hairbrush and began to style her hair in the usual way; down, her long strands of hair tied up at the front and her red bows either side of her head.

Miyuki decided to dress casually today; denim jeans, a white blouse and a sky blue jumper over it. Her hair didn't take too long to do, and soon enough, both girls were ready. "I'm afraid we missed breakfast this morning." Miyuki commented to Chikaru as they were about to leave the room. The Lulim president took the Miator presidents hand in hers as they walked down the corridor to exit the dormitories.

"It doesn't matter, I messaged Kizuna and Remon earlier to make sure something is set up for us where we're going." She informed Miyuki with a lively smile, which only made the older girl feel a little more anxious about where her love was taking her.

Miyuki gasped as they took a step out into the open, the cold wind blasting her face. "Damn it, Chikaru! Do we really have to go outside?" She whined, which only made Chikaru smile even more.

"Of course, or we'll never get to that place!" Chikaru ran out into the snow, still holding onto Miyuki's hand as she dragged the hesitant older girl with her.

-x-

The two girls were approaching Chikaru's school, and Miyuki became even more confused. "Is there something that you'd like to show me inside the building?" She asked with a hopeful tone; she couldn't bare to be out in the cold and bitter weather any longer. She found out her answer as Chikaru giggled in excitement and pulled the Miator president to the left of the path into a thick expanse of trees.

It was hopeless; there was nothing around here but trees, trees and more trees. _Okay, I can now confirm that my ass is going to freeze off, and I will certainly catch pneumonia. I definately didn't consider dating Chikaru could be dangerous! _Miyuki didn't dare speak her thoughts outloud, but merely blinked at the other girl in confusion as they stopped in front of a large tree.

"Here we are, Miyuki!" Chikaru spoke cheerfully, but Miyuki began to feel a little stupid. Was there something special about this tree...? Chikaru laughed softly before tilting her lovers head up, so she could see what was so special about the tree. Miyuki frowned and stared at Chikaru in shock.

"Since when has there been a treehouse here!"

"Since the House Building Club and I built it!" Chikaru responded, winking at Miyuki.

"...House Building Club...?"

"That's what I said!" Chikaru walked forward and began to climb up the tree, to Miyuki's dismay. "Of course, the only other members were Kizuna, Remon and Kagome. We built treehouses, greenhouses...And then we realised that there wasn't really much for us to work with, since the Head Sister would never allow us to build a real house anywhere around here." She continued to climb up the tree, until she reached the door.

"Careful, Chikaru!" Miyuki gasped. "That thing might not be stable!"

"Silly Miyuki!" Chikaru smiled, fully climbing into hut. "Myself, Kizuna, Remon and Kagome have all been sat in here before, so I'm relatively sure it's stable! Come on up! Or would you prefer it if I threw a rope ladder down?" Chikaru asked with a mischievous grin on her face. Miyuki smirked.

"I'd rather have the rope ladder, please. After you slipping on the wall by the gate lastnight, I'd rather not chance climbing up anything that isn't safe right now." Miyuki smiled warmly at Chikaru as the ladder was thrown down, allowing Miyuki to climb safely up to her love. When she was safe inside the treehouse, she gasped. "It's so spacious, yet...So well made..."

"Who do you think did most of the construction?" Chikaru had a proud smile on her face, pleased that Miyuki was amazed by her work. "This happened to be one of our projects where I did most of the work by myself, the others decorated. It looks lovely, no?" Chikaru grabbed a picnic basket from the corner of the room and brought it over to where Miyuki was sat before closing the door of the hut.

The dark haired girl pulled out a thick blanket, sitting herself down by Miyuki's side and covering them both with the material. Next, she took the selection of sandwiches out of the basket, offering one to Miyuki which she gladly took, and carefully bit into it.

"It's amazing, Chikaru..." Miyuki muttered in disbelief.

"The sandwiches, Miyuki? Those are what I asked Kizuna and Remon to prepare earlie-" Miyuki silenced the younger girl by placing a gentle finger upon the soft lips in front of her.

"Not the food, silly...The treehouse, the way it was made...How we're sat here together on such a cold day, yet I feel so warm...It has nothing to do with the shelter, or the blanket wrapped around us..." Miyuki leaned forward and kissed her girl lovingly on the lips.

"I'm so warm, because of how I feel. _You're _amazing, Chikaru. I love you." The Miator president placed another gentle kiss on her beautiful Lulim preisdent. The dark haired girl took Miyuki's hand in hers as she smiled so brightly, it lit up Miyuki's whole world.

"It's official, Miyuki. I love you too. This place is now ours to share." The two girls embraced eachother tightly, sharing their body warmth as they held onto eachother; nothing was going to tear them apart.

-x-

**Well I hope you all liked that chapter! x3 Their relationship is finally official, although so many things could go wrong. Can they pull through! You'll have to wait and see. ;3 I apologise if this chapter has any spelling mistakes or doesn't make sense in some parts, since I wrote it completely on WordPad and I may of missed out some spelling errors ^^; I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless, and please review! I'd love to hear from any of you readers out there!**


End file.
